Fear of the unknown
by Lexcm
Summary: Natasha Romanoff is driving Steve Rogers crazy, and he knows that. He also knows that running away won't help them if they cannot control their feelings for each other. They are afraid of what they feel; anger, jealousy, happiness, and love. They need to face them if they want to know what true love is. Romanogers. (OLD TITLE: JUST LIKE PEGGY CARTER)
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers,**

 **I know it's confusing, because I said that it was going to be a one shot story, but when I started to get your reviews, follows, and favorites, I realized that this story needed to be continued. Plus, I found out that our beloved Captain America/Steve Rogers/Chris Evans is leaving after Avengers 4.**

 **It broke my Romanogers heart and that's why I decided to create my own happy ending for them.**

 **I hope that you love this story as much as I do, and I would be so thankful to get reviews with your opinions on it. An author needs to know what and how the readers feel about it.**

 **P.S: I'll be changing the title of the story and the summary. I need to** adjust **it to the entire fanfic.**

 **Welcome to this story,**

 **-A.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Did you really kiss her?" Clint asked him when they got into the training room. Steve smiled and nodded. "What did it feel like? I take that this is your first kiss since you came back to life, isn't?" Steve stared at him and looked away, remembering his kiss with Natasha.

"Not really," Steve confessed, and Clint stared at him. "I won't tell you her name, so don't start asking questions,"

"C'mon!" Clint repeated. "Do I know her?" Steve chuckled.

"I won't say her name," Steve said again, taking his shield from the table.

"Whose name aren't you saying, Steve?" A female voice came from behind them and they didn't need to turn to find out who this person was.

"Natasha, did you know that Steve's first kiss wasn't with Sharon?" Clint said, excited. Natasha raised an eyebrow and made her way to them. Steve swollen.

"You _kissed_ Sharon?" she asked Steve while passing next to him. Steve followed her with the eyes. "How was it? Was it worth it?"

"Y-yes, I did," he said, nervous. Clint started at him and then Natasha. "Even though, I had had better kisses," he added, trying to calm the storm. Natasha chuckled and shook her head. Clint knew her well enough to know that he needed to back up right now.

"Your shield," Clint muttered. Steve looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "put it on your chest. Now!"

Natasha was staring at the wall in front of them. She turned to Clint and Steve while taking out her gun. She pointed it to Steve and pulled the trigger three times. The bullets hit Steve's shield.

"I'll ask you again. Was the _kiss_ worth it?" she asked, giving him a threatening smile before walking to the door. "I hope that you enjoyed it, Steve," she said, slapping the door. Steve couldn't believe that he was going through the same situation twice. He chuckled.

"She just shot at you and you think this is funny?" Clint asked him, shocked. Steve stared at his shield.

"It's the second time a woman shoots me because I kissed someone else," Clint stared at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You better keep the shield with you while sleeping, cap," Clint said, opening the door to leave. "If I were you, I wouldn't be around Natasha for about three days,"

* * *

Natasha was sitting on the sofa waiting for a call when she heard the door open. Someone was standing in the door and doubting if he should come in or leave. Finally, he made up his mind and got in. He threw his shield at the floor, next to Natasha's foot. Her eyes met Steve´s.

"Peggy Carter was the first one to shoot my shield. You're the second one. And before you ask, she did it for the same reason you did," He said, and Natasha rolled her eyes.

"I guess that you haven't learn the lesson, yet, Rogers," Natasha said, standing in front of him.

"Not really," he said, stepping closer and putting his hands around her waist. Natasha raised an eyebrow. "It's you who needs to learn the lesson, Romanoff,"

"Really? And what lesson is that?" She asked, sarcastically. Steve smiled.

"If you want something, come for it and reclaim it as yours," he said, before kissing her on the lips.

* * *

Long live Romanogers! haha


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"It took you weeks to finally kiss me, Captain," Natasha said, stepping back and licking her lips. Steve gave her a smile.

"I was waiting for a sign. Your sign," he said, sitting on the sofa behind them. Natasha joined him.

"Trust me, Rogers. That sign wouldn't be enough for you to realize that I was waiting for you to make a move," she placed her hand on his tight. Steve tensed. "Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Clint asked her, from the doorway. Natasha removed her hand and stood up.

"None of your business," she said, leaving the room. Clint stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"We need to talk," he said, serious. Natasha stared at him and smiled.

"About what happened in the training room?" she asked and Clint nodded. "Ask Steve," she answered and left.

"What's going on between you two? I thought that you would be dead by now," Clint said, sitting next to Steve.

"There was a misunderstanding. We're okay now," Steve said, standing up. He was about to leave when they realized that someone was knocking the front door. Steve was about to open it when Nick Fury appeared from behind it.

"Is everything okay, sir?" he asked him, curious. Fury nodded and waved at Clint.

"Good to have the two of you here. Where is the rest?" he asked, looking around.

"JARVIS, call the others, please," Steve said, standing in front of Fury.

"What is the meeting about?" Tony Stark asked, entering the room. Natasha and Bruce got in as well.

"I called you to let you know about a mission. We need to get into an old HYDRA base. Rogers and Romanoff must get four kidnapped ex agents," he said, handing them a file. "Stark and Bruce, your mission is to find the medical records from the last 5 years. We believe that this building is being used again. Clint must gather most of the names of the people that have been working for them" Fury finished talking and looked at them. "Is there any doubt?"

"No, sir," Steve replied, serious. "You have twenty minutes to get ready. I'll meet you in the Quinjet," Steve said, leaving the room.

"Natasha, I need to talk to you," Fury said, serious. She nodded.

* * *

"Nervous, Cap?" Natasha asked him, sitting next to him. He shook his head and she smiled.

"I never thought that you would prefer blue instead of green, Natasha," Tony said, smiling. Natasha gave him a death glare and made her way to him.

"Make any comment and I might confuse you with one of the guys from HYDRA," she said, upset. Tony nodded and apologized.

It took them almost two hours to get to the HYDRA base. Everything was quiet, but Steve had a bad feeling. Natasha was standing next to him outside the Quinjet. The other had paired with their partners and were walking to the base entrance.

"Remember your missions and I'll meet you here before they even realize we're invading their place," Steve said and they nodded.

Natasha kicked the door and opened it. It was empty inside. Bruce and Stark followed their map and left them behind. Clint was already on his way to the offices. "Here's the thing," Steve said, turning left and opening a door. "We'll get into the dungeon and get as many agents as possible, then we are going to take them into the Quinjet and wait for the others. If any HYDRA agent appears, we shoot. Got it, Romanoff?" he said, taking down the stairs.

"Romanoff?" Steve turned to see his partner. He was alone. Steve shook his head and was about to go looking for her when he heard people groaning. He decided to help those agents before it was too late.

* * *

"Where is Natasha?" Clint asked Steve when he came back to the Quinjet. Steve helped the four agents to get in and turned to leave. "Where is Natasha?!" he asked again.

"I don't know! I'm going to get her," Steve said, controlling his voice. Clint stood up but stopped.

"Missing me already, Captain?" Natasha asked from behind him. Steve looked at her and turned to get into the plane without answering her. "I'll take that as a yes," she said, following him.

* * *

 **I hope you like it! And I'm sorry for any mistake you might find! I couldn't get a beta, so I have decided to become my own beta. I just couldn't wait any longer to post this.  
-A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Once they landed, the agents rescued by Steve were in custody and so did the files that Stark, Bruce and Clint found. Steve wouldn't talk to Natasha nor look at her. He was ignoring her and it was killing her inside.

"Are you and red okay, Cap?" Stark asked him when they were about to enter the Avengers Tower. Steve looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Not in the mood, Stark," he said, leaving the room. Stark followed him with the eyes and wondered what was wrong with them.

"Do not try to find out what is happening between them, Tony," Clint said when he saw Tony writing in a piece of paper. "I'm leaving now, and when I get back I want to see all my friends alive. Make sure that happens, okay?"

"Don't worry, Hawkeye. The great Tony Stark will be in charge," Tony said, and Clint rolled his eyes.

"Which means that we are screwed. Bye Tony," Clint added while opening the door and leaving the tower.

* * *

"Are you mad?" Steve heard a female voice coming from behind him. He stopped kicking the sandbag for some seconds before hitting it harder. Natasha swallow and made her way to her knives. "Just know that it wasn't my intention to lie to you,"

"Really?" Steve asked her with rage in his voice. "We were in that mission together, Natasha! Those agents could have been killed!"

"I just couldn't tell you, Captain," She threw some knives at the target in the wall. "Some things need to be secret,"

"That's bullshit! Every word you say to me is bullshit!" Steve was definitely mad.

"Language, Rogers," Natasha said, playfully. Steve was standing in front of her now. She looked at him before grabbing her knives. "What do you think you are doing? Those are mines! Use your sandbag," Steve ignored her and threw her knives at the target.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her, turning to look at her. She stepped back and he stepped forward. "Answer me!"

"Yes," she said, looking at her feet. Steve grabbed her arm and she raised her gaze from the floor.

"Then why didn't you just tell me?! I acted like an idiot! You could have got us both killed!" he said, raising his voice.

"Don't be so dramatic, Rogers," she said, moving away from him. Steve took a deep breath and made his way to the door. "We didn't die after all," she added, smiling.

"Don't. Just don't, Romanoff," Steve said, and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"He called her Romanoff! It is serious!" Tony whispered to Bruce in the lab. "Then he left the training room and slammed the door! He slammed it!"

"I heard you the first time, Tony," Bruce said, rolling his eyes. "And just for the record, w-you shouldn't be talking about this," Bruce stood up from the table and went to organize some files.

"You should have been there! I thought they were going to start a fight," Tony said, concerned.

"Are you done here?" Bruce asked him, leaving the files and going to the door. Tony nodded. "Goodbye, Tony," Tony left the room and made his way to the bathroom.

"Stop gossiping about me or the next thing you will hear is going to be about how the black widow killed Tony Stark," Natasha said, walking away. Tony looked at her and opened the bathroom's door.

* * *

Natasha was watching TV when she heard him entering the room. Steve ignored her and went to grab some letters from the furniture next to the sofa she was sitting on.

"Stop being a child," Natasha whispered. Steve pretended that he didn't hear her and made his way to the door. "Rogers!"

"What!?" he said, not turning to see her. Natasha stood up from the sofa.

"Stop acting like a child! We're grown up people. It's time for you to learn to deal with lies and secrets," she said, folding her arms. He turned to face her.

"Are you done? I need to finish reading some books," Steve said in a low voice.

"Listen to me, Rogers!" Natasha said, walking to where he was. They were face to face. "From the moment you met me you knew that I live with secrets and lies. They are part of me and they will never go away. Understood?"

"You left pretty clear to me that I cannot trust you, so yes. Understood," He said, serious. Natasha put a hand on his chest and pushed him against the wall.

"You are so damn dramatic," she said, before moving her lips to his mouth, almost touching them, but Steve moved away. She gasped.

* * *

 **What do you think of the fanfic so far? Do you like it?  
P.S I'm sorry for the mistakes that I didn't correct. I haven't found a beta yet. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I don't want to be near you like this. I can't stand having a wall between us all the time," Steve said, frustrated. "Why couldn't you just tell me about this secret mission before we got in, Natasha?"

"For God's sake! I-" Fury's entrance to the living room interrupted her. The both of them stared at him confused.

"She couldn't tell you because I ordered her to keep it a secret," he said, serious. Steve looked at him and then turned to Natasha. She rolled her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," Steve apologized. "Can we talk later?" he asked her.

"Of course," she said, folding her arms again. Natasha looked at Fury.

"I was hoping to find all of you here," Fury said, staring at Steve. He nodded and asked JARVIS to call the others. One minute later, all of them were in the living room.

"I would like to introduce you to our newest agent," Fury started, slowly. The Avengers stared at him shocked. "Welcome Agent 13 to the team," Fury said, stepping aside.

"Agent 13?" Steve asked Fury whom nodded. Natasha stared at the two of them before a blonde woman crossed the room. He stared at her in shock.

"You can call me Sharon Carter," she said, smiling. Steve smiled back at her while Natasha was killing her with the eyes.

"Do you guys know each other?" Tony asked them.

"I was playing his neighbor. I'm a spy," Sharon said, smiling at him. Stark nodded and smiled back.

"Agent 13," Natasha said, serious. The woman turned to her. "I suggest you to get ready for a fight because our captain hates lies, isn't that right _Rogers_?" Steve turned to her and rolled his eyes.

"Not telling the truth isn't lying, is it Agent Romanoff?" Sharon asked her, smiling. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"It looks like Natasha isn't the only one who can play this game," Tony whispered to Bruce.

"I warned you, Stark!" Natasha said, walking away and throwing a knife at the wall behind him before leaving the room.

"Romanoff! You almost killed me! Did you see her? She wants to kill me!" Tony said, turning to Bruce and Fury.

"You deserve it, Stark," Fury said before saying goodbye to the ones that were present and left.

"Is she okay?" Sharon asked Steve. He put a hand in the back of his neck and smiled.

"She will be alright," He answered. Sharon nodded and looked at Tony. "Is it okay if I stay here for a couple days?" Tony stared at her and smiled.

"Of course," he said, offering his hand for her to take it. "I'll show you your room. It would be nice for Natasha to have another girl to talk to. The poor thin-"

"Stop it, Stark," Steve said, passing next to him and taking the stairs. "Welcome, agent 13," he added before disappearing from the room.

* * *

"I'm sorry about earlier," Steve said, getting inside the training room to find Natasha kicking someone's ass. The redhead stopped the fight and told the person to leave.

"Thank you for the session," she said, taking a towel to dry her sweat. "What are you sorry for? For yelling at me? For being mad at me? Or for not kissing me when I wanted to kiss you?" she said, playfully.

"I'm sorry for all those, but specially for the second one," he said, standing in front of her now. "I overreacted because I was scared that something could have happened to you...Or the agents that were rescued. Don't ever disappear without telling me," Steve said, taking her hand between his. "Promise me that, Natasha,"

"You're Natashing me, that's good," she said, smiling at him. Steve rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious," he said, putting one of her red locks of hair behind her ear. Natasha looked him deep in the eyes. His eyes were beautiful. She could get lost inside them and she wouldn't care.

"I promise," she said, stepping forward. Steve's face was inches away from hers. He kissed her and she enjoyed it.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!  
P.S I'm sorry if there are some mistakes.  
-A.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Did you realize that her last name is Carter?" Natasha asked him, when they stopped kissing. Steve stepped back. "What is it?" she asked him, worried.

"Why did you have to ruin the moment, huh?" he asked her, playing with her hand. Natasha chuckled.

"Sorry," she apologized while giving him a quick kiss in the lips. "So, did you?" he nodded.

"I think that I'm going to talk to her now," he said, looking at her. Natasha nodded slowly.

"Don't you dare to kiss her again, _Captain_ ," Natasha said while giving him _the_ look. Steve chuckled.

I'll meet you later," he said, kissing her temple before leaving.

* * *

"Agent 13," Steve called when he got into the kitchen. Sharon was about to have a cup of coffee when she heard him.

"Captain," she said, making her way to him. "Call me Sharon," she said, smiling. Steve nodded.

"Sorry, Sharon," he said and invited her to take a seat next to him. "Can we talk?"

"I thought that we were doing that already," she said, playfully before taking a sip from her coffee.

"You're right," Steve replied, taking a deep breath. "When you introduced yourself, you said that your last name is Carter, isn't?" Sharon nodded. Steve's heart stopped for some seconds.

"I'm Peggy Carter's niece," she said, smiling at him. Steve froze. "Steve?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking," he said, looking at his hands. "She never mentioned you,"

"I didn't want you to know that we were relatives," Sharon said, looking at his hands. "She was an amazing woman and an excellent agent. How could I compare myself with her?"

"How did life treat her? Did she find happiness?" Steve asked her without even realizing what he was asking her.

"Yes, but I always thought that there was a spark of sadness in her eyes," Sharon said, taking another sip from her cup. Steve raised his gaze and stared at her.

"Um, you've got some foam there," he said, touching his own upper lip to indicate her where to clean. Sharon laughed.

"Where?" she asked, trying to remove the foam with her tongue. Steve shook his head. "Could you remove it for me, please?" she asked, shyly. Steve nodded.

He moved closer to her and put his hand in her face, his fingers removing the foam.

"Look at you, captain," a female voice came from the doorway. Steve moved away from Sharon. "I thought that you didn't know how to flirt and look at you now!" Natasha said, folding her arms.

"It's not what you think," Steve said, standing up. Sharon imitated him.

"It was nice to talk to you, Steve," Sharon said, walking to the doorway. She stopped in front of Natasha. "Agent Romanoff," she added, smiling. Natasha gave her a forced smile.

"Did you get what you were looking for?" Natasha said, turning to face Steve. "I dare to say that you got something else, and I'm not talking about the information," she finished.

"Very funny," Steve said, rolling his eyes. He made his way to her. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know that she has a thing for you," Natasha said, serious. Steve looked at her.

"But I don't have a thing for her, you know that," he said, taking her hands in his. "Blonde women aren't my type and you know it," he added before kissing her.

"I knew it! You two are a thing!" Steve and Natasha moved away from each other and looked around to find the person that interrupted them. Natasha knew him so very well.

* * *

 **Do you like the fanfic so far? I need to know what you think. Writers need to know what their readers think of the story, so it would mean a lot to me if you review from time to timeee hehe.  
-A. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Clint!" Natasha yelled as she made her way to her best friend. "I missed you!" Steve joined them.

"Welcome home, Barton," they stretched hands. Clint looked from Steve to Natasha and vice versa.

"When did this happen?" he asked, but they didn't answer. "C'mon, I just saw you kissing," he said and Steve blushed.

"There's nothing going on between us," Steve said, serious.

"Yet," Natasha added. Clint stared at her and hugged her. "What was that about?" she asked him, confused.

"I missed you!" He replied, still holding her. Steve watched the scene in front of him and couldn't help but feel jealous. He always thought that they were together. In fact, everybody in the tower thought so. "Easy cap. She's all yours," Clint said, staring at him while laughing. "But I warn you, if you hurt her, I'll kill you,"

"Stop it, Barton," Natasha said as she tried to hide a smile while stepping back. "Did you know that our captain is learning to flirt with the new agent?" she commented to his friend.

"I thought that you were teaching him, Nat," he said, teasing him.

"You two are impossible," Steve said, leaving the room. Natasha and Clint laughed.

* * *

"Glad to see you here, Barton," Fury said while standing in front of the Avengers. He had called them at noon to give them a mission. "Romanoff, you're going undercover into a party. You need to find a golden watch," he said, showing her a picture of it.

"What is it for?" she asked, confused.

"It's a key element," Fury said, and Natasha nodded knowing that he wasn't going to say anything else about it. "Barton and Rogers need to go undercover as well," the two men stared at Fury in shock. "You need to get relevant information,"

"I'm not trained to go undercover, sir," Steve said, worried. "I'm a terrible liar and I could compromise the mission," Natasha looked at him.

"He could be my partner in the mission," she whispered. Fury stared at her and then Steve.

"Let me finish, Captain," Fury said, hiding a smile. "I'm aware of that. Barton is as bad as you are, and that's why Carter is going with the two of you," Fury pointed Sharon, whom was sitting next to Bruce.

"How am I going to train them, sir?" she asked him, confused.

"You have until tomorrow to find it out," Fury said and Sharon nodded. "Banner is going to stay in the Quinjet as last source. If things get complicated, you get in," Fury said, looking at Bruce. He nodded.

"What about me?" Stark asked, looking at the man with an eye patch.

"You're going to provide them with tools. Tools that are going to keep Rogers and Barton alive while they go undercover," Tony nodded and smiled. He loved to create new things.

* * *

"You need to control your feelings, including your nervousness. You need to protect your identity with a poker face," Sharon said to the two men in front of her. "If you make a mistake, hide it. Don't let people see it,"

"How do we hide it?" Steve asked her, worried. Sharon moved closer to him.

"With lies, compliments, and flirting," she said, looking from his eyes to his lips. Clint swallowed.

"If you feel like you're going to be discovered, improvise. You can kiss, dance, hit, whatever. You must believe your own story," Natasha's voice came from the doorway. Steve ignored Sharon and started to write down what she was saying.

"Agent Romanoff," Sharon said, smiling. Natasha rolled her eyes and stood in front of her friends.

"What was Agent 13 doing when I got in, Steve?" she asked him, serious. Steve raised his gaze from his piece of paper and looked at her.

"She was answering my question," he said, shyly. Natasha smiled and got closer to him.

"Don't be naive," she whispered, moving even closer to him. They were inches apart. Clint and Sharon were watching the scene with attention. "What am I doing?" she said, licking her lips while looking at his own. Steve followed her gaze.

"Flirting. You're flirting," Sharon said, serious. Clint realized what was going on and he couldn't help but wish to disappear.

Natasha gasped and smiled. Her mouth was inches apart from Steve's. Clint could have sworn that they were going to kiss, but Natasha stepped back.

"Thank you for your demonstration, Agent Romanoff," Sharon said in a cold voice. "If they discover you, fight, treath, and shoot. It doesn't matter what you do, just make sure to move the body to a place no one will find," Sharon said, trying to avoid eye contact with Steve. "Your story is your identity. Any doubt?" she asked.

"Are you going to be with us during this mission?" Clint asked her. She nodded.

"I'll be playing your cousin, Barton," she said, smiling. She turned to Steve. "And I'll be your girlfriend, Captain,"

* * *

 **How is the Black Widow going to react? Find out in the next chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Natasha's heart skipped a beat. She was going to be his what?! She stared at Sharon and then Steve. He looked confused. Natasha wanted to kill the woman in front of her.

"I-I'll be going to prepare myself for the mission. Nat, come with me," Clint said, uncomfortable with the situation. Natasha gave him a death glare. "Now," he added and grabbed her wrist, taking her out of the room.

"What the hell, Barton?" she asked him, upset. They arrived at his room. Clint stopped before opening the door.

"I didn't want to see you kicking Sharon's ass," Clint said, serious. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"You know that I wouldn't do that," She said, looking at him. He knew she was right, but something inside him told him that she wasn't 99,9% sure about that. "Well, maybe I would have done that...Thank you," she added, walking away.

* * *

"You look beautiful, Natasha," Clint said when they got into the Quinjet. She thanked him and sat next to him.

"You look pretty handsome, Barton," she winked, which made Clint laugh. Just in that moment, Sharon and Steve came in.

"Look at you, Cap," Clint said, smiling. Steve rolled his eyes and sat next to him. Natasha stared at him for some seconds. "You look gorgeous, Sharon," he added.

"Thank you. The two of you look very good tonight," she said, smiling. Bruce got in.

"Very handsome, doctor Banner," Natasha said, smiling. Bruce thanked her and took a seat. Steve was staring at her and she knew it. "I bet that underneath Steve's shirt some muscles are waiting to be touched. What do you think, Clint?" Natasha teased, making Steve nervous.

"Care to take a look?" Steve said, playfully. All of them looked at him in shock. Natasha took some seconds to reply back.

"Of course," she said, standing up and making her way to him. Sharon tensed.

"Save the game for later. We're here," she said, standing up. "Agent Romanoff, you go first," she said, looking at the redhead in front of her.

"Remember to put these in your ears," Steve said, standing up and offering them the earpieces. All of them grabbed one and put it into their ears. "Can you hear me?" he asked and they nodded.

"Let the fun begin," Natasha said, leaving the Quinjet to get into the car that was waiting for her.

"Natasha," Tony said from the copilot seat. Natasha looked at him confused.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, upset.

"I thought that you would be happier to see me," he said while handing her a little box. "This is your tool. It's a bracelet that will save you if you're in trouble," Natasha opened the box and stared at the silver bracelet.

"I'm always in trouble, Stark," she said, rolling her eyes. " What does it do?" she asked him while putting it around her right wrist.

"You'll figure it out later. All you need to do is say the word JARVIS and it will do the rest for you," Tony said, turning it on with a control. "Good luck," he said, opening the door to leave.

"Thank you, Stark," she said before he closed the door. She applied a red lipstick called goodnight while getting ready to start the mission.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if is a short chapter. It's been a difficult week for me and I'm not very good at the moment.  
Enjoy, xo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"It's our turn now," Clint said, nervous. Steve and Sharon were next to him.

"Are you guys ready?" Sharon asked them. They nodded. "Let's go then,"

The three of them arrived at the car that was going to take them to the party. There was a box for each of them in the seats. Steve opened his and found a new black tie, Clint opened his and found a blue small botton and Sharon got a pair of earrings.

"Those are my tools for you," Tony said while opening the pilot's door.

"Stark," Steve said, shocked. "Are you going to tell us what they do?" he asked him.

"No, but like I told Natasha, you will find out what they do when you get in trouble. All you need to say is JARVIS and it will do its job," Tony said, turning the tools on. "Good luck," he said and left the car.

"Here we go," Sharon said, also putting some red lipstick all over her lips.

"Why are you putting more lipstick? Isn't it enough already?" Clint asked her, confused. Sharon rolled her eyes.

"It's called goodnight," she said, smiling. "I got it from aunt Peggy," she said, looking at Steve. "One of my aunt's most useful tools," she added.

"What does it do?" Steve asked her, curious.

"One kiss and it will put you to sleep," Sharon said, smiling. Steve and Cint shared a look.

* * *

"I'm in," Natasha's voice came from their earpieces. Steve tensed. "I have been trying to find my target, but it's crowded," she continued. Sharon, Clint and Steve arrived at the party.

"We're in," Steve whispered. Sharon grabbed his arm and they walked next Clint. Once inside, Clint moved away from them and started to analyze the place. He needed to get into the offices or ran into important people. Steve, on the other hand, was in middle of the room trying to find the leader of the people they were chasing. Sharon was next to him, holding two glasses of wine.

"Want some, my dear?" she offered him, and Steve accepted, knowing that he couldn't get drunk. Natasha made a disgusting face after hearing those words.

"Found my target," she said, smiling. It was a man she had never seen before. He looked 35 years old and was standing in the bar.

"Hey," she said, giving him a sweet smile. The man smiled back and invited her a drink.

"What are you doing here, sweetheart? This is not a place for a lady," he said, standing in front of her.

"A lady needs to have fun from time to time," she said, looking from his eyes to his lips.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her and she smiled.

"I thought you would never ask," she said, putting her drink in the bar and following him. He led her to a empty hallway. "I thought you said you wanted to dance," she said, playfully.

"You talk too much," the man said, grabbing her by the wrist and kissing her lips. Steve could hear the kisses and he didn't like it at all. The goodnight lipstick made its job and the man fell to the ground, unconscious. Natasha knelt next to him and grabbed the watch from his wrist. She saved it in her purse. She was about to leave when she heard footsteps. "Damn it," she cursed.

* * *

"I've got the information about the experiments," Clint said, watching the door. "Third floor, room number 5," he indicated to his partners.

"Go get the files, I'm going to stay here in case I see something suspicious," Steve told Sharon, whom nodded. She left and Steve continued watching the people around him.

Suddenly, he saw a redhead running from a hallway to the second floor. "Natasha, are you going to the second floor?" he whispered.

"Not now, Rogers!" she yelled, while running from two guys that were following her.

"I'm on my way," he said, hurrying up. He went to the second floor to find Natasha kicking some asses. When she had finished, she turned to face him.

"That was fast," she said, standing in front of him now. Steve was about to say something, but she interrupted her. "Hold my leg and kiss me," she said before kissing him. He grabbed her right leg and held it next to his waist. Natasha kissed him with passion and that's when Steve understood what was going on. Eight men were entering the hallway, they were looking for the redhead he was kissing.

"Get a room," one of the men said. Steve held Natasha closer. Seconds later they were gone.

"Well done, soldier," Natasha said, removing her leg from his waist and stepping back. "You need to remove my lipstick from your lips," she said, winking at him.

"So do you," he replied, cleaning the red stain from his mouth. "I thought that you were wearing goodnight,"

"I was, but my target had the privilege to taste it first," she said, playfully. Steve stared at her while thinking if going back to find this man and punch him in the face or not.

* * *

 **I won't be able to update tomorrow, so I'm doing it now.  
Happy Halloween!  
Be careful,**

 **-A.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"We need to find the others and leave," Natasha said, running down the stairs with Steve. "Barton, where are you?"

"I'm outside the party with Sharon," he said, looking at the big building in front of him. "Where are you and cap?"

"On our way there," Steve said, following Natasha.

"You have the files, right?" Clint asked Sharon, whom nodded. She turned around to face two men dressed in black. She kissed one of them and threw the other one at the wall whilekicking him.

"I need that lipstick," Clint said, smiling. Sharon gave him a smile and shook her head.

"There you are!" Natasha said when they finally join them. "We need to leave before they notice that we broke in," she added, checking the gold watch inside her purse.

"Kiss me," Sharon told Steve while moving closer to him. Steve stared at her in shock. "I see a group of men wearing black. Kiss me and they will ignore us," she added, grabbing his tie and bringing him to her lips. Natasha didn't get her change to kill the woman because Clint grabbed her wrist and took her behind a wall. They were watching the romantic scene in front of them.

"I think that Steve wants to die and so does she," Natasha muttered, while trying to control herself.

The group of men stared at Steve and Sharon for some seconds that seemed like hours before entering the building once again. "Let's go," Natasha said, walking away from them and making her way to the car.

* * *

No one commented the kiss, the fights nor the files or watch that they were carrying on their way to the tower. In fact, Steve pretended to be asleep until they landed.

"We're home," Banner said, uncomfortable. He looked at his team and swallowed. "I'll meet you inside," he added, before leaving the Quinjet.

Steve stood up and met Natasha's eyes before she looked away. He took a deep breath while going to the tower.

"Steve," Sharon said, joining him. He forced a smile. "I'm sorry about earlier. I couldn't think of anything else," she apologized. Steve nodded.

"It's okay. It's just a kiss," he said, slowly. Of course that it was more than a kiss. He didn't want to kiss her.

"You two are a great team," he heard Natasha's voice from behind them. He turned to look at her, but she didn't notice because she was laughing at something that Clint said. He raised an eyebrow and kept walking without paying her attention.

When they arrived, they met Fury, whom told them to take the day off. Steve was in the living room, reading his favorite book when Tony interrupted him.

"Did you guys used the tools?" he asked him, excited. Steve raised his gaze from the book and looked at him.

"We didn't have a chance. There weren't many men," he said, serious. Tony opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted.

"Steve has got his own tool, am I right Rogers?" she said, sitting next to him. Tony looked at Steve with curiosity in the eyes.

"What is it, Cap?" he asked him, sitting between Natasha and Steve. Captain America sighed and closed the book he was holding.

"Kissing," he whispered. Tony stared at him open mouthed. "It's not a big deal. It saved us from getting into a new fight,"

"I'm impressed, Captain. I thought that you weren't that kind of man," Tony said, looking at Natasha. She had a satisfactory smile on her face.

"Natasha taught how to use that tool during the mission," Steve said, playfully. Two can play this game.

"I didn't see you holding her leg around your waist," Natasha replied, teasing him. Tony was shocked.

"You held red's leg and you lived to tell the story?" he asked him impressed. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Natasha , can we talk?" he asked her, controlling his voice. She stood up.

"Not now. I'm going out with Bruce," she said, raising an eyebrow. Steve followed her with the eyes and turned back to face Tony.

"Did she really say that she was going out with Bruce?" he asked him. Tony didn't answer and left the room.

* * *

 **Enjoy the last chapters! Two chapters left before it finishes!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Last Chapter.**

It was 2am and he was awake, watching TV in the living room and thinking about a certain redhead. She was driving him crazy. She would be the death of him. He had been trying to figure out what was going on inside that beautiful redhead, but he couldn't find an answer.

"Steve?" Sharon's voice brought him back to reality. He turned to meet her eyes. She was wearing a dressing gown. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"There are some nights where I can't sleep. Did I wake you up?" he asked her, concerned. She shook her head.

"May I join you?" she asked him, shyly. Steve thought about it for some seconds before nodding. She made her way to the sofa and sat next to him. "What are we watching?"

"Harry Potter," he said, embarrassed. Sharon shook her head and laughed. "I couldn't help it. People say it's one of the greatest movies ever," he said, smiling. Sharon put her head on his shoulder.

30 minutes had passed when the door opened. Steve turned his head to find Natasha Romanoff and Bruce Banner whispering into each other's ears. He wanted to punch Banner for some reason.

"Were the two of you out?" Sharon asked, turning her head just like Steve did. Natasha looked at her and Steve. She raised an eyebrow.

"What if we did?" she replied, leaving her purse in the counter and turning the lights on. "Got yourself a partner I see," she added, taking a sip from a glass of water. Bruce joined her.

Steve didn't say a word. Natasha was standing next to Bruce. "Thank you for the night, doctor," she said, playfully.

"Anytime, Agent Romanoff," he said, kissing her in the cheek. Natasha followed him with her eyes until he disappeared.

"Good night," she said, taking her purse and walking to the hallway, but she stopped. "Enjoy your night movie, _sweetheart_ ," she added, sarcastically.

"Romanoff," Steve said, standing up from the sofa. Natasha stopped and smiled.

"Yes, captain?" she turned to look at him. He was upset.

"I need to talk to you," he said, making his way to her. They shared a look before he turned to Sharon. "Thank you for your lovely company, Sharon. We can continue the marathon another night if you want," he said, giving her a smile. Natasha rolled her eyes. He could have sworn that Natasha muttered a "so corny".

"It would be amazing, captain," she said, leaving the room while winking at him. Steve blushed and then turned to the redhead in front of him.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked her, serious. Natasha didn't answer. Instead, she was too busy trying to set him between the wall and herself. "Natasha," he said, upset.

"Why do you think there's something wrong with me?" she asked him, getting closer to his face. "Everything is perfect, don't you think?" she added while trying to kiss him, but he stopped her.

"It's not," he said, staring at her red lips. "I'm trying to understand you. I swear that I'm trying, but you're driving me crazy, Natasha!" he whispered. She smiled.

"I tend to do that," she said, giving him a playfully smile.

"This is serious. One moment you're kissing me and the next you're going out to do who knows what with Bruce!" he said, upset. Natasha sighed.

"I could say the same. One day you're kissing me and the other you are kissing her," she said, serious.

"I didn't want to and I had no choice! She kissed me to save the mission just like you did when we were inside the party," he said, serious. "What are we? Are we friends? Partners? Something more than friends? What are we, Natasha?!" he asked her, losing his temper.

"Who do you want me to be, Captain?" she said, putting a hand on his cheek.

"There's no point on discussing this with you," he said, removing her hand from his face. He was about to move away from her when she grabbed his wrist.

"This is new for me," she said, slowly. Steve raised his gaze from her hand on his wrist and stared at her. "The Black Widow doesn't know how to react to these...feelings. I don't know how to stop the wish to kill Sharon everytime she is near you, I don't know how to control myself around you when we're with the others nor the impulse to run to your arms and kiss you. I didn't know how to react when that bit-Sharon kissed you in front of me and I swear to you that I wanted to stab her. There are so many things that I'm afraid of, Steve," she said while taking deep breaths to stop the tears from falling. Steve put a hand on her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Running away isn't the answer and neither is going out with another guy," he said, wiping a tear from her face. She gave him a sad smile.

"Nothing happened. I just asked him out t-" Steve interrupted her.

"Like I was saying, there are so many things that I'm afraid of as well. I don't want to lose you, I don't want to punch Bruce in the face for going out with you, I don't want to make mistakes with you and I don't want to wait too long. Something could happen and...I can't be myself if you're not with me," he said, cupping her face with his hands. "I'm in love with you, Natasha. Since the moment we kissed in the mall I have been seeing you like more than a friend, but I was scared that you would run away and you did,"

"You should be scared. You're falling in love with the the Black Widow," she said, playfully. "I'm not running away anymore," she said, putting one of her hands behind his neck. "I'm not going to waste my chance to true love," she said, kissing him in the lips. Steve answered the kiss.

"I can't believe that the Black Widow said that," Steve said, chuckling. Natasha slapped his shoulder.

"She can still kill you, you know? Even if she is in love with Captain America himself," she replied, playfully. They kissed again and then stepped back when air was necessary. Natasha grabbed his hand and guided him to her bedroom.

"Steve?" she said, before opening the door in front of her. "I love you too," she said, sealing those four beautiful words with a passionate kiss before closing the door behind them.

* * *

 **We all know what is going to happen between them once the doors are closed haha.  
This was the last chapter! The next one is the epilogue and with that this is really over!  
-A.**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"It's been years since the last time we saw them," Steve said, opening the car's trunk. "Aren't you nervous?" he asked his wife. She smiled at him.

"Always so dramatic," she said, laughing. Steve rolled his eyes and put the last suitcases and bags inside.

"Why are you laughing, mommy?" A 3 years old little girl asked Natasha as she tried to open the car's door to get in. Natasha helped her to get in.

"Daddy is being the drama queen we know he is," she replied, putting their little girl into her child chair before kissing her red hair. She looked just like Natasha, except for the eyes. Those were Steve's.

"I heard that," Steve said, closing the trunk. "Anya, sweetheart, is your favorite toy with you?" he asked their daughter.

"Yes, daddy," she replied, smiling. Natasha closed the door and went back into the house.

"There you are little prince," she said while taking a one year old beautiful baby boy from his crib. He was staring right into his mother's eyes, which were as green as his own. Natasha kissed him in the forehead and took him to the car. She sat with him next to Anya.

"I think we're ready," Steve said, getting inside the car. "Are we missing something, love?" he asked Natasha.

"Yes, your drama queen crown," she said, laughing. Steve looked at her through the view mirror while hiding a smile.

"Are you a queen, daddy?" Anya asked him, which made the two adults burst into laughs.

"No, honey, I'm not. I'm Captain America. Mommy likes to tease me," He said, shaking his head. "Ready to leave and meet your uncles and aunts?"

"Yes," Anya said, looking at his baby brother. He was sleeping on Natasha's arms. The sun made his blonde hair look like gold. "Why is James' hair yellow and mine red?" she asked her parents.

"That's because he's got daddys' hair and you've got mine," Natasha replied, smiling.

20 minutes passed already. Anya was staring at the trees outside the window. Steve was driving while listening to some old music, and Natasha was breastfeeding James.

"Daddy, wait!" she yelled, scared. "We've forgot something!"

"What is it, sweetie?" Natasha and Steve asked her, worried.

"The baby," she said, looking at Natasha. Steve tried to put the pieces together, but he failed. Natasha laughed.

"What do you mean, Anya?" Steve asked her, stopping the car in a safe place. "James is next to you,"

"Surprise, surprise," Natasha said, smiling at him with love in her eyes. "I wanted to tell you when we were back home,"

"Natasha Romanoff," Steve said, unfastening his seat belt and moving to the back seats. "You're the woman of my life and I couldn't be more in love with you. I love you and our kids so much," he said, giving her a kiss full of love.

"How does it feel to be a father of three in 8 months and a half?" she asked him, chuckling when he started to drive again.

"I am the luckiest man around the world," he said, looking at her through the view mirror.

"And I am the luckiest woman around the world," she replied, looking at their family. Anya was half asleep now, James was sleeping as well, and Steve was...Well, being Steve. The love of her life.

 **The e** **nd.**

* * *

 **Thank you so much for asking me to turn this fanfic into a whole story. I enjoyed writing it! I love Romanogers so much and I'm so happy that I shared this idea with you!**  
 **Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

 **xo,**

 **-A.**


End file.
